Si tuviera que elegir
by starsinmymind
Summary: AU. One-shot. No todas las navidades pueden ser perfectas... ¿Que estarías dispuesto a hacer si la vida de tu mejor amigo está en riesgo? Kate y Rick, dos chicos de ciudades distintas, gustos distintos, edades distintas (21 y 26); separados por miles de kilómetros, pero unidos por un mismo sentimiento.


_**Creo que no hace falta decir si esta historia tiene dedicatoria…**_

* * *

><p>-Hey, Rick ¿recuerdas lo que habíamos hablado la ultima vez?<p>

-Mmm... ¿Que mi español es bastante malo? -contestó él y al otro lado de la línea se escuchó una carcajada.

-Bueno... Aparte de eso.

-¿Que me dan alergia los gatos y aun así tengo uno de mascota?

-Nooo...

-Oye, si me tendrás adivinado estaremos aquí por una hora.

-Mmm... Hemos durado más que eso.

-Sí, pero ahora parece que lo que vas a contarme es importante.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Porque soy brujo.

-¿Ah, sí? Y si eres brujo ¿por qué no adivinas?

-Bueeeno ¿vas a contarme sí o sí?

-Está bien... ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de que mi familia es una revoltura de diferentes países?

-Sí... Más latinos que de acá. Que llevas sangre costarricense y mexicana en tus venas, pero que naciste en Estados Unidos, para ser más precisos... Aquí en Nueva York, pero vives desde pequeña en California junto con toda tu familia. Tienes un hermano de doce años nacido en L.A. y tus padres de...

-Sí... Me queda claro que pusiste atención cuando te conté.

-Bien -contestó y ella supuso que estaba sonriendo.

-Bueno, la cuestión es que... Vendrán los hermanos de mi padre a pasar las fiestas navideñas con nosotros.

-¿Y eso es algo malo?

-¿Tienes idea de lo que es estar soportando a niños de entre 7 y 13 años de edad que se la pasan todo el día hablando de superhéroes y chicas? -preguntó y Rick soltó una carcajada.

-Oye... No debe ser tan malo -contesto él y en ese momento escuchó la voz de alguien más detrás de la línea.

-_*Cata... Dice mamá que bajes a comer*_ -habló el hermano menor de Kate, con un acento mexicano.

-_*Estoy ocupada.*_

_-*¿Hablando con tu novio?*_

_-*¿Quieres callarte?*_ -le lanzó una almohada mientras trataba de tapar el micrófono de su teléfono- _*Rick no es mi novio*_

_-*Pero te gustaría*_ -la miró con cara de pillo.

_-*¡Largo de mi cuarto!*_

-¿Kate? -preguntó el muchacho en el teléfono.

-Aguarda un segundo... -le contestó y volvió a tapar el micrófono- _*¡Alejandro, sal de mi habitación!*_

_-*¿Y si no quiero?*_

En ese momento Kate dejó su teléfono en la cama y se levantó con rapidez. Corrió hacia su hermano con una cara de querer asesinarlo e inmediatamente el niño salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta a gran velocidad.

-Oye, ¿está todo bien? -preguntó Rick cuando Kate volvió a tomar el teléfono.

-Sí...

-¡Cata y Richard se quieren casaaar! -gritó el niño -ahora en inglés- cuando abrió la puerta, provocando que a su hermana se le acabara la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

_-*¡Alejandro!*_ -exclamó muy molesta al tiempo que salía a perseguirlo, mientras que al otro lado de la línea Rick esperaba un tanto divertido.

Minutos después, cuando Kate por fin hizo que Johanna reprendiera a su hermano por molestarla, subió a su recámara pidiéndole disculpas a Rick por haberlo dejado tan repentinamente.

-Por pura curiosidad... ¿El niño que gritó hace unos minutos es tu hermano?

-Por favor dime que no escuchaste lo que dijo.

-Es divertido.

-¿Lo quieres? Te lo regalo.

-Oye, no... Mejor háblame de eso que dijiste antes...

-¿Puedes llevarme contigo? En serio que preferiría pasar aunque sea unas vacaciones alejada de mi familia.

-Sabes que si podría, lo haría.

-Katherine, ven a comer -le dijo su madre desde la puerta.

-Ya voy... Oye, hablamos mas tarde o si no me fusilaran antes de que llegue a la mesa.

-Está bien, no te preocupes... Pero hey, tengo una sorpresa para ti. Cuando hablemos la próxima vez verás de qué se trata.

-Oye, nooo... ¿Puedes adelantarme aunque sea un poquito de que va a tratar?

-No seas tramposa...

-Por favor -dijo con una voz tierna, seguida de un puchero.

-Sólo te diré que he estado practicando algo en español. Ya. Es todo. Ve a comer.

-Oye no.

-Hasta luegooo...

-Rick...

-Adiós.

-¡Hey! -lo llamó nuevamente, pero él ya había cortado la comunicación.

* * *

><p>Una semana después...<p>

-¿Y entonces? ¡¿Cómo quieres que lo diga?! -exclamó divertido, mientras veía a su amiga en la pantalla de su computadora atacándose de la risa.

_-*¡TODO!... TOOODOOO*_ -contesto ella.

-¡Es que ya lo dije: _*"TOOOROOOU"*_! -volvió a repetir y Kate soltó otra carcajada.

-Si quieres aprender español con un acento, deja de decir _*"torou"*_ y di _*"todo" ¡do, do, do!*_

_-*Do, do, do...*_ -repitió Rick- _*Todo.*_

-¡Por fiiin! -dijo Kate, alzando los brazos.

_-*Todo.*_

-Bien, ahora di la frase completa.

_-*Amar no es solamente querer. Es sobre "torou" comprender.*_ -dijo algo pausado y Kate volvió a reír.

-¿Sabes qué? Mejor le quitamos el acento... Con que aprendas un poco el español estará bien.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo -río- hey, hablando de otras cosas... ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Cuándo llega tu familia?

-Bien... Ellos llegan en cuatro días más -dijo arrugando la nariz- ¿y tú qué tal...? Casi no hablamos la semana pasada.

-Lo siento, estuve algo ocupado... -dijo él, pero Kate lo notó diferente.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Ehmm... Sí.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro... Oye, tengo algunas cosas pendientes que hacer. Hablamos luego.

-Está bien -frunció el ceño- hasta luego... Cuídate.

Se despidieron y terminaron con la videollamada, pero, unos minutos después, Kate se quedó pensativa. Ya habían sido varias veces las que había visto o escuchado a Rick hablar de esa forma. Sentía que algo ocultaba, pero tampoco sabía cómo preguntárselo.

Cerró su laptop para después guardarla y bajó a la sala en donde sus padres se encontraban.

-Hasta que saliste de la cueva...

-Mamááá...

-¿Qué? ¿Prefieres que llame a tu cuarto "caverna"?

-No estoy para bromas.

-¿Qué pasó con Rick?

-¿Qué pasó de qué? -preguntó y su madre la miró con los ojos entrecerrados- otra vez se fue.

-Oye, seguro que tiene cosas que hacer y por eso no puede estar todo el día pegado al teléfono como tú. Deberías hacer algo en vacaciones además de estar encerrada en tu cuarto.

-No es eso. Es que lo entiendes...

-¿Y por qué no me lo cuentas?

-Porque son cosas entre él y yo. Nadie lo entendería.

-Señorita nadie lo entendería, Lanie vino hace un momento preguntando por ti, dijo que estaría en su casa esperándote.

-Hmmm... -cerró los ojos y salió de la casa sin mucho ánimo.

* * *

><p>Tres días después...<p>

-Hey.

-Hola -contestó el teléfono Kate.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, está todo bien. ¿Ocurre algo contigo?

-No.

-¿Vas a responder siempre lo mismo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-"No ocurre nada"... "Todo está bien"

-Kate, estoy bien...

-¿Por qué nunca me cuentas lo que te sucede?

-Sí lo hago.

-Claro que no, desde hace días has estado diferente y te he preguntado, pero no has querido decirme.

-Oye, no me sucede nada...

-¿Quieres que crea eso?

-Deberías...

-Está bien...

-¿Me crees?

-Te creo.

-Kate

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Conmigo nada, ya te lo dije.

-Oye, no me gusta cuando te pones así.

-Cuando me pongo ¿cómo?

-Así: diferente...

-¿Ahora soy yo quien está diferente? Siempre te cuento lo que a mí me sucede, ¿por qué tú no puedes hacer lo mismo?

-Kate... -dijo él, llevándose una mano al pecho al sentir un dolor.

-Tal vez no me tienes la suficiente confianza.

-No es eso.

-Ah no, ¿entonces qué es?

-No te quiero hacer daño.

-¡Carajo! ¡¿Cómo rayos vas a hacerme daño?! -preguntó ella, sin saber que del otro lado de la línea, Rick comenzaba a sentirse mal. De nuevo.

-Será mejor... que hablemos después... -apenas pudo decir mientras caminaba hacia la encimera para poder sostenerse de ella.

-¡Sí! ¡Vete como siempre!

-Kate, por favor...

-¿Por favor qué, Rick? Sabes que tengo razón... ¡Siempre huyes para no hablar con la verdad!

-¡No tienes ni idea de lo que pasa!

-Entonces ¡¿por qué demonios no me lo cuentas?!

-¡Porque no es tan fácil! -exclamó seguido de un quejido y su madre salió de su habitación para verlo.

-¿Richard? -preguntó la pelirroja, pero éste le indicó con la mano que se alejara.

-¿No es tan fácil? -río Kate- ¡¿de qué va todo esto?! ¡Por Dios!

-No quiero discutir más contigo, Kate... Por favor basta...

-¿Volveremos a lo mismo, entonces? ¿Te largarás por varios días, y no sabré nada de ti? -preguntó y al muchacho se le nublaron completamente los ojos.

-Perdóname... -volvió a hablar antes de que un gemido lastimero saliera desde lo más profundo de su garganta al sentir un dolor agudo en su corazón, justo como si lo estuvieran estrujando.

Y fue en ese momento cuando todo su cuerpo se debilitó y cayó al suelo, soltando el teléfono, provocando que el sonido del golpe resultara extraño para Kate.

-¡Richard!

La chica escuchó el grito de quien supuso era la madre de su amigo e inmediatamente comenzó a llamarlo ella también.

-¿Rick?... Hey, ¿qué sucede?

-¡Jackson! -gritó desesperada Martha con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡¿Rick?! ¡Rick, contesta!

-¿Hola? -contestó la pelirroja.

-¿Martha? ¿Qué pasa con Rick?

-Ha sufrido un nuevo ataque... -dijo con la voz quebrada- ¡Jackson, llama a una ambulancia!

-¡¿Cómo que un ataque?! -preguntó alarmada, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse y su cuerpo debilitarse.

-¿Mi hijo no te ha dicho nada?

-¿Sobre qué? -preguntó preocupada.

-Desde hace unos años le diagnosticaron un problema en el corazón... -habló con la voz quebrada- Kate... No le queda mucho.

Al escuchar eso, Kate sintió como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Aquello fue un temblor incontrolable que le hizo colgar y soltar el teléfono, sus ojos se nublaron en cuestión de segundos y su cuerpo cayó al suelo debilitado. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y luego a la boca para dejar salir el llanto.

-¡Eres una estúpida, Kate! -se dijo a sí misma y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

Se odió en ese momento por no pensar en nada como eso, por no tener idea de lo que ocurría con su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber? si cuando lo había conocido jamás había presentado ningún síntoma mientras estuvieron juntos... O tal vez sí...

_Nooo... ¡¿Qué haces?! -dijo riendo- ¡bájame! -golpeó la espalda de Rick, mientras este la llevaba en el hombro hacia las olas del mar._

_-Hace mucho calor... Creo que nos vendría bien algo de agua fresca..._

_-Lo dirás por ti, ¡yo no tengo calor...! -habló rápido cuando vio que él ya tentaba el agua con sus pies- ¡Rick, no! ¡Ah! -soltó un grito cuando se tambalearon gracias a una ola- te mataré si haces esto._

_-¿Debo tenerte miedo?_

_-Muchísimo... -le contestó y en seguida de eso mordió su espalda._

_-Hey, heeey... ¡Aaay!_

_Rick aguantó la mordida de su amiga mientras iba entrando cada vez más al mar, e intentó hacerle cosquillas pero con eso sólo consiguió que casi se le cayera._

_-¡Ah! Más te vale que regreses ahora mismo a la orilla._

_-Primero te dejo aquí._

_-¡Rick!_

_-Ya casi..._

_-¡Nooo! No, no, no... -se aferró a su cuerpo todo lo que pudo, pero él, a los pocos segundos, se deshizo de ella, lanzándola al agua cuando ésta estaba más o menos a la altura de su cintura._

_Después de eso intentó correr, pero Kate lo alcanzó y se subió a su espalda provocando que ambos se zambulleran._

_Cuando salieron del agua, Rick corrió alejándose de ella mientras Kate lo seguía con cara de pocos amigos, pero al final, pararon cuando él se tomó las rodillas con las manos, intentando agarrar más aire._

_-Te cansas rápido... -dijo Kate con la respiración agitada y él se recostó en la arena fresca._

_-Algo -sólo contestó, y siguió molestándola mientras estaba en esa posición, para no preocuparla puesto que no podía respirar bien._

-Kate... Dice tu padre que... -Johanna se interrumpió al ver a su hija con el rostro bañado en lágrimas- Kate, ¿qué ocurre? -preguntó tratando de acercarse pero en ese momento ella se levantó en busca de su maleta.

-Rick, esta grave... -contestó secándose las lágrimas- tengo que ir a verlo...

-¿Cómo que tienes que ir a verlo?

-Eso... Que tengo que ir a Nueva York.

-Kate no te puedes ir...

-¡Es mi amigo! Tengo dinero ahorrado, claro que puedo... -comenzó a meter ropa en su maleta.

-No dejaré que vayas sola.

-Ya soy mayor de edad, mamá... Puedo cuidarme sola... Tengo que estar con él. Quiero estar con él... ¡Me necesita!

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-¡Se está muriendo! -exclamó y se apoyó un momento en su cama, cerrando los ojos- su corazón no está bien.

-Hija, no puedes hacer nada por solucionar eso -puso su mano sobre su hombro.

-Haré lo que sea necesario por que él esté bien.

-No puedes, Kate... No voy a permitirlo.

-¡¿Qué harías tú si mi padre estuviera en esta situación?!

-Es diferente.

-¡¿En que es diferente?! ¡Tú lo amas! ¡Harías lo que fuera por que él estuviera bien!

-Aun así no dejaré que te vayas.

-Lo siento mamá, pero desde hace un mes yo tengo el control sobre mi vida. Si no vas a apoyarme, te pido que te vayas de mi habitación -le dijo sin mirarla, mientras Johanna sentía que algo dentro de ella se apagaba.

No podía dejar que su hija hiciera semejante locura. Por supuesto que no iba a apoyarla en quitarse la vida para salvar la de un desconocido.

Salió en silencio de aquella recámara con sus lágrimas brotando a chorros de sus ojos e intentó calmarse un poco.

* * *

><p>Por la noche, cuando Kate estuvo más calmada, llamo al teléfono de Rick al no tener ningún otro al qué comunicarse, pero por fortuna Martha lo llevaba con ella y atendió.<p>

-¿Hola?

-Hola, Martha, ¿cómo está Rick?

-Ahora mismo... Conectado a demasiadas maquinas... Su corazón está muy débil... -se oyó con voz triste.

-Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por ir... No sabe cuánto me gustaría estar ahí en este momento.

-No es necesario, Kate... Debes estar con tu familia, sobre todo en estas fechas.

-Martha, su hijo es como de mi familia... Las fechas para mí no significan nada en este momento. Sólo quiero estar con él... -habló con un nudo en la garganta, tratando de aguantar las lagrimas en sus ojos- ¿Qué han dicho los médicos?

-Hay muy pocas probabilidades de que salga de esta -dijo con voz quebrada y Kate dejó salir sus lágrimas- necesita un corazón lo antes posible, el problema es que no hay suficientes.

-Tendrá el suyo, Martha -dijo y apretó en su mano el dije de la cadena que llevaba, aquel de la Virgen en la que ella y toda su familia creía- uno que siempre le ha pertenecido sólo a él...

Mantuvieron la comunicación por media hora más, hasta que Kate tuvo que bajar a cenar.

Durante aquel rato estuvo discutiendo con su familia sobre el tema del que ahora quería hacerse cargo. Sus padres por supuesto se opusieron, pero a ella no le importó. Kate estaba decidida a hacer ese viaje.

* * *

><p>La mañana del 24 de diciembre había llegado y con ella la partida de Kate hacia Nueva York.<p>

Johanna y Jim habían estado discutiendo sobre lo mismo -el no dejar que su hija cometiera semejante locura- pero al final los dos se habían resignado a que no podrían hacer nada para detenerla, ni retenerla.

Antes de marcharse, Kate se despidió de sus padres de una manera triste, pero a la vez alegre, pues con aquello que iba a hacer estaría salvando la vida de alguien a quien quería.

-Te alcanzaremos más tarde... -fue lo que su padre le dijo antes de subirse al avión.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kate entró a la habitación en donde tenían a Rick, se encontró con Martha y Jackson, y habló con ellos un rato hasta que estos salieron y la dejaron sola con su amigo.<p>

-Hey... -habló Kate con lagrimas en los ojos, acercándose a la cama en donde él se encontraba conectado a tantas máquinas y a una mascarilla de oxígeno- estoy aquí... -se limpió una lágrima.

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio hasta que llegó por un lado de él y tomó su mano con precaución. Hizo una caricia con su dedo pulgar sobre su dorso y miró su rostro un poco más pálido de lo normal.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?... Podríamos haberlo manejado... O al menos podría haber estado preparada para esto. Aunque es un decir, porque nunca se puede estarlo para una cosa así... -intentó bromear, mientras sus lagrimas quedaban libres- Rick, perdóname... Perdóname por no saber comportarme… Por no medir las palabras que uso cuando me enfado... Perdóname por todas las estupideces que he dicho y hecho... -sorbió por su nariz- por favor olvidemos todo o hagamos como que nunca pasó... -esperó unos segundos- No sabes cuánto me gustaría que abrieras tus ojos para poder verlos. Creo que nunca te lo dije, pero… desde siempre me han gustado, sobre todo cuando noto algún brillo especial en ellos -sonrió tristemente- me gustaría que me dijeras en este momento un montón de cosas... Me gustaría tenerte conmigo haciéndome rabiar sólo como tú sabes hacerlo... Que me regañes cuando haga las cosas mal… Volver a escuchar tu risa... Hablar de tontería y media cuando se nos acabe el tema de conversación... Rick, quisiera tenerte conmigo siempre... -sollozó sabiendo que eso no iba a pasar- sonará muy egoísta de mi parte pero te quiero sólo para mi... ¿Sabes? Ayer discutí con mis padres al no querer dejarme venir... Pero ya soy toda una adulta -puso un tono de autosuficiencia como el que a Rick le encantaba hacer- y pude venir sola... No me importó dejar una vez a mi familia por ti... Porque quiero estar aquí... Te elijo desde hoy y siempre a ti... Así como tú... ¿Recuerdas tu sorpresa?... Jamás imagine que ibas a cantarme algo... Mucho menos en español -sonrió y se sentó en un espacio libre de la cama, recordando aquel día en que habían hecho una videollamada y él le había dedicado una canción, mientras tocaba una guitarra- _*si tuviera que elegir entre la luz de la mañana y la luz de su mirada cuando se mete aquí en mi alma...*_ -comenzó a cantar con voz baja y temblorosa.

_*Si tuviera que elegir de mil amores los que quiera, o tenerla a ella solita mientras dure la existencia* _-apareció Rick en sus recuerdos.

_-*Si tuviera que elegir entre sufrir su amor de vuelta, si vivir en un palacio o morir frente a su puerta...*_

Kate siguió cantándole entre susurros y sollozos lo mejor que podía, mientras esos recuerdos venían a su cabeza. Su voz en ese momento no era la mejor para cantar, pero quería decirle lo mismo que una vez le dijo él a ella, que siempre lo elegiría a él.

_*Me quedo con sus manos calzándole a mi piel, __me quedo con su angustia a un paso de caer, __me quedo con su cuerpo las horas que hagan falta, __la quiero así: queriéndome...*_

_Rick no dejaba de sonreír mientras ella lo escuchaba maravillada tras la pantalla de su computadora. Kate tenía tantas ganas de correr hacia él y abrazarlo en ese momento, pero lo único que podía hacer era regalarle su sonrisa y el rubor de sus mejillas._

_-*Me quedo como estaba a su lado y a sus pies, me quedo con los sueños que tuve y no logré, me quedo con su cuerpo las horas que hagan falta, con todo lo que sé y lo que no sé...*_ -dejó hasta ahí la canción y siguió hablándole unos segundos después- vas a ponerte bien, Rick... Tendrás algo que siempre fue, es y será tuyo toda la vida... -sonrió, limpiándose las lágrimas e inclinándose hacia él para susurrar algo en su oído- Te regalo mi corazón... Viviré siempre en ti... -frunció el ceño y apretó sus labios mientras se apartaba lentamente de él- Te amaré siempre -pasó sus manos por su cabello y depositó un beso en su frente antes de levantarse e informar a los padres de su amigo cuál era su propósito al estar en Nueva York.

Volteó a ver una última vez a Rick desde la puerta y sonrió al recordar su sonrisa mientras le cantaba.

_*Si tengo que elegir entre el oxigeno y su amor, respira boca a boca el corazón...*_

* * *

><p>Horas de angustia, sustos, preocupaciones fueron las que pasaron tras haber entrado aquellas dos personas al quirófano.<p>

Durante el transcurso de las primeras cuatro horas, se vieron algunas complicaciones en aquella cirugía que pusieron en riesgo la vida del muchacho, sin embargo, luego de un total de ocho horas de espera, el médico cirujano avisó a los que esperaban afuera que la operación había sido un éxito.

Seis horas más tarde, Rick comenzó a abrir los ojos, al principio le resultó incomoda tanta luz, pero poco a poco fue acostumbrándose. Dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a su madre a pocos pasos de él y ella se acercó, conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca y con la otra lo sostenía a él de la suya.

-Hola... -la saludó.

-Hijo...

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hago aquí? -preguntó confundido y Martha lo señaló a altura de su corazón.

-Ayer estuviste en el quirófano durante varias horas.

-Kate... Estaba hablando con ella cuando empezó todo... Tengo que avisarle -dijo de pronto y a Martha le brotaron unas cuantas lágrimas- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó alarmado- ¿está todo bien, no? Ahora tengo un corazón sano y... -se detuvo al ver que Martha no podía dejar de llorar.

No sabía cómo iba a tomar la noticia su hijo cuando se enterara de lo que había sucedido para que ahora él estuviera con ellos. Le dio un ligero apretón a su mano y se dio a ella misma la fuerza necesaria para decirle a su hijo qué pasaba.

-Richard... Katherine vino a verte... Ayer.

-¿Entonces no fue un sueño? -preguntó un momento después, luego de recordar algunas cosas y Martha negó con su cabeza.

Él sonrió inmediatamente pero al instante su semblante cambio, "te regalo mi corazón" se escucho en lo profundo de su mente. Intentó levantarse de la cama, pero con aquella acción sólo provoco que el pecho le doliera y que su madre lo regañara.

-¡¿Dónde está ella?! -preguntó exaltado y en ese momento escucharon que la puerta se abría.

La habitación se quedó en silenció por un largo rato y las lágrimas de las tres personas ahí resbalaron por sus rostros hasta impactarse en el suelo, o simplemente absorberse en sus ropas.

-Contigo -contestó la persona que había entrado mientras caminaba hacia él.

Martha tuvo que sentarse en la silla cerca de la cama y Rick no pudo despegar la vista de aquellos ojos que lo miraban con emoción.

-Hola... -saludó con una sonrisa.

-Estás aquí...

-Como lo prometí un día -asintió y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, tomando su mano- y como lo cumpliré siempre... -quitó el cabello de su frente, acomodándolo hacia un lado- ¿cómo te atreves a darme estos sustos? -preguntó con una voz quebrada, inclinándose hacia él para abrazarlo sin hacerle daño- eres un tonto... Un tonto al que amo con todo mi corazón y que no soportaría perder...

-Lo siento -contestó llorando.

Kate se quedó abrazada a él por unos minutos, hasta que Rick volvió a ver a su madre ahora parada en una esquina de la cama.

-¿Dónde está mi padre?

Martha se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y sacó una carta de su abrigo.

-Él te dejó esto...

-¿Dónde está?

Ella no contestó. Le entregó el sobre a Kate y se sentó en el sofá dentro de la habitación, pues si no lo hacía, sentía que terminaría en el piso. Cerró los ojos, esperando a que su hijo le pidiera a Kate que lo abriera y la chica se sentó por un lado, frente a Rick, cuando este le pidió que leyera la carta por él.

-Hijo mío... Antes que nada, perdón por no poder estar a tu lado. Si estás leyendo esto quiere decir que el trasplante funcionó -Kate se detuvo, conteniendo un nudo en su garganta- no te imaginas la multitud de cosas por las que tuvimos que pasar antes de que tuvieras el corazón que ahora late con fuerza dentro de ti. Perdón si me pongo sentimental en esta carta, ya conoces a tu viejo -Rick río con lágrimas en los ojos- sólo quiero decirte que no desaproveches esta segunda oportunidad que la vida ofrece. Tienes a tu lado a una chica linda y valiente que haría lo que fuera por verte bien... y mira que lo sé por experiencia propia al verla tan decidida de querer hacer lo que tu madre y yo no le permitimos. Yo ya viví lo que tenía que vivir, en cambio Kate, así como tú, tienen toda una vida por delante. No podía permitir que ella se privara de esa oportunidad para que tú la vivieras. Richard... Hijo... Cuida de tu madre por mí y no permitas que sus días se vuelvan grises a partir de esto. Hazla feliz. Y no eches a perder lo que tienes con esa chica... Un gran futuro los espera... Te amo, hijo. Hasta siempre... Hunt.

Kate terminó de leer la carta con su voz quebrada y después alzó su mirada lentamente para observar al muchacho que tenía enfrente. No podía controlar el temblor de su labio inferior. Se seco las lágrimas y dejo en el pecho de él la carta de su padre.

Rick por más que intentó contener sus lágrimas, no pudo. Y lloró. Lloro como un pequeño al que habían quitado su juguete favorito. Lloró como nunca en la vida lo había hecho debido a esos sentimientos encontrados que ahora habitaban en él.

-¿Qué ibas a hacer, Kate? -preguntó y ella simplemente mordió su labio inferior, agachando su cabeza.

-Sólo quería que estuvieras bien...

-Desde el principio supe que estabas loca, pero ¿hacer esto por mí?

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me quedara de brazos cruzados viendo como tu vida se iba desvaneciendo frente a mis ojos? ¡No tienes idea de cómo estaría en estos momentos si te hubiera perdido! ¡¿Qué habría hecho sin ti, carajo?!

-¿Y crees que yo habría podido vivir sabiendo que nunca más volvería a tenerte conmigo? ¡No me lo habría perdonado, Kate! -le dijo y ella se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

-¡Tu padre no está aquí por mi culpa! ¡Porque yo iba darte ese corazón que necesitabas! No sé si podré perdonarme esto. ¡Te quite a tu padre!

En ese momento Martha se levantó y caminó hacia ellos, tomó de los hombros a Kate y después la estrechó en un abrazo.

-Katherine... Tú no tienes la culpa de nada... Pasó lo que el destino tenía planeado. Dios quiera que no suceda esto, pero estoy segura de que tú harías lo mismo si en un futuro alguno de tus hijos necesitara de alguien más para vivir. No te culpes de nada, por favor... Tal vez en unos años más puedas entenderlo... Cuando tengas un hijo sabrás de lo que hablo... Se hace cualquier cosa por que ellos estén bien -terminó de decirle y Kate tembló entre sus brazos sin apartar la vista de su amigo.

-Toda la vida le estaré agradecido a mi padre por haberme permitido estar hoy contigo... -tomó su mano y Kate sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hubo un silencio en aquella habitación por un largo rato hasta que Martha habló.

-Yo saldré a tomar un poco de aire -palmeó el hombro de la chica- ¿quieres que les diga algo a tus padres?

-No... Hace un rato estuve con ellos.

-Está bien... Cuídalo por favor.

-Oye, puedo cuidarme solo.

-De acuerdo... ¿Katherine, quieres acompañarme?

-Nooo... ¿Sabes? ahora que recuerdo, sí necesito de alguien que me cuide... Acabo de ser operado -le contestó a su madre y las dos mujeres rieron.

-Volveré en un rato -informó la pelirroja y unos segundos después salió.

Kate y Rick estuvieron en silencio por un rato hasta que él le pidió tomar lugar por un lado suyo, y entonces ella se recostó apoyando su cabeza en su hombro derecho con precaución, abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Me meterás en problemas si llega a entrar algún médico.

-Mientras no me hagas daño todo estará bien -le dijo él y un rato después la sintió llorar- Kate...

-Perdóname...

-Hey... no tengo nada que perdonarte... -la rodeó con su brazo derecho- No sabías lo que pasaba.

-Promete que me contaras todo de ahora en adelante.

-Lo prometo... Pero ahora... ¿Quisieras cantarme un poco? -preguntó y ella sonrió negando con su cabeza.

-Prefiero quedarme así -se acomodó mejor en ese abrazo- haremos muchas cosas juntos a partir de ahora... ¿Recuerdas todo lo que deseamos y planeamos una vez?

-¿Aquel montón de locuras?

_Tendidos en el pasto de una casa en los Hamptons, Kate y Rick se encontraban observando el cielo estrellado mientras hablaban de cosas sin sentido que sólo a ellos se les ocurría, y señalaban de vez en cuando algunas constelaciones y otras estrellas fugases que se veían de manera retirada al tiempo que reían a carcajadas por cosas que el otro decía._

_-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó ella, volteando su cabeza hacia Rick, quien estaba casi pegado a ella._

_-Las 11:11PM -contestó con una sonrisa mirando su reloj- ¿pides deseos?_

_-¿Deseos?_

_-¡Rápido pide deseos!_

_-¿Cómo? -dijo riendo._

_-Conoceremos a nuestros ídolos._

_-Mejor que sea un secuestro -lo siguió divertida._

_-Adoptaremos cientos de gatos._

_-Visitaremos Italia..._

_-Venecia..._

_-Francia y Portugal..._

_-Nos Lanzarnos desde un helicóptero en paracaídas._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso Jamás!_

_-Seré un escritor famoso._

_-¿Ah sí? Pues yo seré la primera jueza en el país._

_-Salud y una familia._

_-El chico más latoso del planeta tierra -dijo conteniendo la risa y él la miró con una sonrisa._

_-Tú -tomó su mano en medio de sus cuerpos y volvió a repetir- siempre tú._

Kate alzó su rostro al mismo que Rick bajo el suyo para verla y sonrieron al mirarse.

-Hey...

-Hey... -ella amplió su sonrisa.

-Feliz Navidad -dijeron al mismo tiempo y luego rieron.

-¿Sabes?... Me encanta tenerte cerca... A mi lado... ¿Puedo abrazarte por lo que reste de vida?

-Por el tiempo que tú elijas -contestó ella y apoyó su frente en la barbilla de él.

-Entonces ¿sí se van a casar? -preguntó el hermano de Kate desde la puerta y ella se incorporó de golpe.

_-*¡Alejandro!*_

-¿Qué?... Con molestarte sólo a ti no es suficiente... -contestó y ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué dices, Kate?... ¿Te gustaría ser mi siempre? -preguntó de pronto Rick y ella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba en ese instante.

-Tú siempre... Y tu todo -respondió con lágrimas en los ojos cuando pudo reaccionar y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para después besarlo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Siempre habrán segundas oportunidades en esta vida, mientras no sea demasiado tarde…<strong>_

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Los hice sufrir mucho? Perdón, había tenido esta historia en mente desde hace algunos meses pero no había estado tan inspirada para escribirla como hasta hace unos días.**_

_**Disfruten este día al máximo así cómo todos, ya que ninguno es más especial que otro (eso creo yo). Debemos agradecer por cada día de vida, y vivir como si fuera el último día.**_

_**¡Feliz Navidad!**_

_**¡Nos vemos pronto!**_


End file.
